valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Undying
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 0 |DurableVal = 2 |SupportVal = 1 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 1 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 1 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Nahkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 1 |DotA = 10. Juni 2007|Dota 2 = 05. Juli 2012}} Dirge, alias Undying 20px (Untote), ist ein Stärke-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Er ist eine untote Nahkampf-Einheit der Dire, die eine relativ hohe Intelligenz für einen Stärke-Helden besitzt, dafür aber auch über eine sehr geringe Agilität verfügt. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Durablers, Pushers, Disablers und Initiators übernehmen. Undying kann gegnerischen Helden mit Decay Leben entziehen und ihre Stärke zeitweise stehlen. Mit Soul Rip heilt Undying Verbündete und schädigt Gegner, wobei die Höhe der Heilung bzw. des Schadens von der Anzahl der betroffenen Einheiten abhängt. Durch Tombstone beschwört Undying einen Grabstein, der Zombies auferstehen lässt. Diese Zombies vergeben weder Erfahrung noch Gold, wenn sie getötet werden und verlangsamen gegnerische Helden, deren Lebenspunkte unter eine bestimmte Grenze gefallen sind. Mit seiner Ultimate-Fähigkeit Flesh Golem verstärkt er sich selbst zeitweise und ruft dabei einen Aura-Schaden hervor, der den erlittenen Schaden an Gegnern erhöht und Undying heilt, wenn eine gegnerische Einheiten im Radius der Fähigkeit stirbt. Aghanim's Scepter verstärkt dabei den Effekt von Undyings Ultimate. Heap Shambling into battle, Undying forces enemies to decide whether to flee his wrath or be torn apart by it. He drains strength from his foes, and summons a horde of clawing undead. When he finally becomes a hulking flesh golem, his enemies may already be overwhelmed. Biographie "Wie lange ist es nun her, dass er seinen Namen verlor? Das zerfetzte Gerüst seines Geistes weiß es nicht mehr. Trübe blitzen die Rüstungen und Banner auf und die finsteren Gesichter der Seinen, die neben ihm ritten. Er erinnert sich an eine Schlacht: an Schmerz und Angst, als bleiche Hände ihn aus dem Sattel rissen. Er erinnert sich an den Schrecken, als man ihn und seine Brüder in die klaffende Grube des Todesgottes warf, an die Totenlieder und das Gefühl, vom Nichts verschlungen zu werden. In der Finsternis verließ sie die Zeit. Die Gedanken verließen sie. Der Verstand verließ sie. Was dagegen blieb, war der Hunger. Mit gesplitterten Fingernägeln und gebrochenen Zähnen machten sie sich übereinander her. Dann kam es: zunächst in der Ferne, eine schwache Nuance am Rande der Wahrnehmung, verstärkt von einer weiteren, dann noch eine, unausweichlich und unendlich. Der Chorus wuchs zu einer leibhaftigen Wand des Schalls an, die in seinem Kopf pulsierte, bis jeder andere Gedanke erstickt war. Als das Totenlied ihn übermannte, öffnete er dem Todesgott seine Arme und sah seiner Vernichtung entgegen. Doch Auslöschung war nicht das Schicksal, für das er auserkoren war. Der Todesgott verlangte Krieg. Im Bauche des großen Nichts wurde seiner Existenz ein neuer Zweck gegeben: das Totenlied durch die Länder zu tragen, die schlaflosen Toten gegen die Lebenden zu vereinigen. Er wurde zum Undying, dem Herald des Todesgottes, dazu bestimmt, aufzuerstehen und zu fallen und wieder aufzuerstehen, wann immer sein Körper versagte. Er quält sich durch unendliche Tode, auf dass das Totenlied ewig erklingen möge." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *14. Juni 2013: Undying: Behob, dass Zombie-Einheiten Lebenspunkte durch Soul Rip verloren. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 7.03 *Level 20-Talent wurde von +25 Bewegungstempo auf +30 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.86c *Abklingzeit von Tombstone erhöht von 60 auf 70 Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Schaden von Tombstone Zombies reduziert von 35 auf 33 *Tombstone gibt nicht länger 44 Erfahrung *Kopfgeld des Tombstone erhöht von 75/100/125/150 auf 125/150/175/200 Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Soul Rip wird nun als eine Schadensinstanz behandelt *Tombstone Zombies beeinflussen nicht länger Soul Rip *Tombstone: Zombies benötigen nur noch 1 Angriff um sie zu erledigen Gameplay-Update 6.83 *Soul Rip: Max. Einheiten, die gezählt werden von 5/10/15/20 zu 10/12/14/16 *Soul Rip: Bonus pro gezählte Einheit erhöht von 25 auf 18/22/26/30 *Tombstone: Der Tombstone hat die Rüstung um 1 erhöht *Flesh Golem: Max. Verlangsamung erhöht von 15 % auf 20 % Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Tombstone: Radius wurde von 400/600/800/1000 auf 600/800/1000/1200 geändert *Flesh Golem: Verlangsamungsaura wird stärker abhängig von der Distanz zu Undying von 5 bis 15 % *Flesh Golem (Scepter): Schadenserhöhung um je 5% angehoben (Min und Max) Gameplay-Update 6.81b * Intelligenzzuwachs wurde von 2,0 auf 2,5 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Wirkungsbereich von Sould Rip wurde von 975 auf 1300 erhöht. *Die Deathlust-Grenze der Tombstone-Zombies wurde von 5/10/15/20% auf 20/25/30/35% erhöht. *Tombstone-Zombies geben keine Erfahrung oder Gold mehr. *Belohnung aus dem Tombstone wurde von 70/90/110/130 auf 75/100/125/150 erhöht. *Plague-Aura von Flesh Golem wirkt nun auch auf magieimmune Einheiten. Gameplay-Update 6.80 *Abklingzeit für Soul Rip wurde von 25/20/15/10 auf 24/18/12/6 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.79 *Dauer des Diebstahls durch Decay wurde von 25/30/35/40 auf 40 erhöht. Trivia *Fred Tatasciore, der Sprecher von Undying, spricht in Dota 2 auch die vier anderen Helden Spirit Breaker, Ursa, Treant Protector, Disruptor sowie den magischen Golem von Warlock. **Bereits für Left 4 Dead und Left 4 Dead 2 synchronsierte Fred Tatasciore für Valve diverse Zombies wie einige der Normal Infizierten, den Tank und den Boomer. In Dota 2 spielt Undying mit Zitaten auf die Namen von Charakteren, Zombies, welche er mit bestimmten Helden vergleicht, dem Titel selbst und sogar Kampagnen aus den beiden Spielen an. **Ein anderer Verweis auf einen Valve-Titel geschieht im Bezug auf Tinker: Tötet Undying ihn, erwähnt er Lamarr, die Haustier-Kopfkrabbe von Dr. Isaac Kleiner aus Half-Life 2 und seinen beiden Episoden. Dr. Kleiner und Tinker teilen sich mit Harry S. Robins denselben Synchronsprecher. Des Weiteren wurde Tinker für Dota 2 stark Dr. Kleiner nachempfunden. *"Dirge" ist englisch und bedeutet "Klage-" oder "Totenlied". Da seine Biographie erwähnt, dass er seinen wahren Namen vergessen habe, handelt es sich wohl um einen Spitznamen. *Ursprünglich war Undying ein Intelligenz-Held, mit dem Gameplay-Update 6.58 wurde er allerdings zum Stärke-Helden abgeändert und drei seiner vier Fähigkeiten, mit Ausnahme von Soul Rip, wurden ausgetauscht. Bis heute besitzt Undying trotz seines Primärattributes einen größeren Intelligenz- als Stärkezuwachs. Seine alten Fähigkeiten vor der Version 6.58 waren: **'Hearstopper Aura': Mit Heartstopper Aura verloren Gegner in Undyings Nähe automatisch einen Prozentsatz ihrer Lebenspunkte. Diese Fähigkeit wurde an Necrophos abgetreten. **'Raise Dead': Ähnelte Tombstone und rief Zombies hervor, die Gegner attackierten und ab sechs Angriffen weitere Zombies erscheinen ließen. Sterbende Zombies heilten ihn um 50 HP. **'Plague': Das ursprüngliche Ultimate verlangsamte nahe Gegner und erhöhte den einkommenden Schaden. Die Fähigkeit wurde von Betroffenen auf nahe Verbündete übertragen. Weblinks *Undying auf Heropedia *Undying auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Dire Kategorie:Durable Kategorie:Pusher Kategorie:Disabler Kategorie:Initiator Kategorie:Dota 2